Bunk'D Season 1
Bunk'D is the first season of the new series from 2015. It features 14 new campers including Emma, Ravi, and Zuri Ross from the Jessie Franchise to be on Bunk'D. Carlos from Bad Boy Bachelor is revealed to be the host for 3 seasons. Season 1 will have 13 episodes. Bunk'D Theme Song Theme Song features almost all members of the cast of campers. Bunk'D Cast The cast revealed for Bunk'D. Cast Members Alexander Xander McCormick- He was voted off in Episode 6 Can You Hear Me Now. Nominated 1x Emma Evangeline Ross- She is the true winner of Bunk'D and won $100,000. Nominated 5x Gladys Chaisun- She was voted off in Episode 11 There's No Place Like Camp. Nominated 2x Hazel Swearengen- She was voted off in Episode 1 Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka and later returned to be voted off once again in Episode 4 Smells Like Camp Spirit. She returns later in Episode 7 Friending With The Enemy. and voted off once again in Episode 8 Waka, Waka, Waka! Nominated 2x Jorge Ramirez- He was voted off in Episode 4 Smells Like Camp Spirit. Nominated 2x Mrs.Kipling Ross- She was voted off in Episode 11 There's No Place Like Camp. Nominated 3x Louella Lou Tina HockHauser- She is the true runnerup and won $50,000. Nominated 1x Luke Philbert Ross- He was voted off in Episode 12 Luke's Back. Nominated 2x Murphy Muprh- He was voted off in Episode 5 The Ones That Got Away. Nominated 1x Ravi K Ross- He was voted off in Episode 13 No Escape and wins America's Favorite Camper of $25,000. Nominated 5x Santa Claus- He was voted off in Episode 9 Secret Santa. Nominated 1x Tiffany Chen- She was voted off in Episode 2 Gone Girl. Nominated 1x Timmy- He left the island in Episode 1 Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka. Nominated 0x Zuria Zuri Zenobia Ross- She was voted off in Episode 12 Luke's Back. Nominated 2x Episode 1: Pilot/Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka 10 campers arrives on the island are split into teams. Gladys becomes Woodchucks captain and Murphy becomes Grizzlies captain. Timmy is the first camper to leave the island. The next day Santa Claus arrives and he's welcomed to the island. The new campers are introduced with the first challenge. Team Grizzlies win the first challenge by Xander saving Emma. Emma and Hazel are in the bottom 2, due to Hazel's actions, Hazel becomes the first camper to be voted off from the island in the history of Bunk'D. Episode 2: Gone Girl Following Timmy's exit, Santa Claus's entrance, and Hazel's elimination, the second challenge is introduced to both teams. Team Grizzlies wins another challenge! Both Tiffany and Zuri are in the bottom 2. Both of the girls were gonna be voted off in a double elimination but Zuri bribed the host Carlos with 100 diamonds. Instead Tiffany is voted off for eating too much candy and playing video games. Episode 3: Camp Rules Following Tiffany's elimination, the third challenge is introduced to both teams. All of a sudden, team woodchucks wins a challenge for the first time ever! Both Jorge and Ravi are the bottom 2. Both of them keep getting into trouble. Ravi was gonna be voted off for trying to return the original camp rules but was saved by a non-elimination. No 1 is voted off in this episode. Episode 4: Smells Like Camp Spirit Following the first non-elimination, both teams compete in the fourth challenge of Bunk-D. Team Woodchucks wins again and team grizzlies goes to elimination. Luke had to sabotage everything to get Jorge take the fall. Ultimately 5 out of 6 votes for Jorge, he is the third camper voted off the island. Before Jorge leaves the island, Hazel arrives back begging for another chance and Carlos says its ok with him that Hazel will return at a later point. Both Hazel and Jorge are voted off the island. Episode 5: The Ones That Got Away Following Jorge's elimination, the teams are introduced to the fifth challenge! Team woodchucks win again! Team Grizzlies are sent to elimination. Both Luke and Murphy are in the bottom 2! With 3 votes, Murphy is voted off the island! Before Murphy goes, Gladys says goodbye to Murphy 1 last time. She tries to kiss him but Murphy ends up leaving anyway. Episode 6: Can You Hear Me Now Following Murphy's elimination, the teams are introducec to the sixth challenge which team woodchucks win again! Team grizzlies are sent to elimination for the fourth time in a row! Since Luke is exempt once again, both Ravi and Xander are nominated! Xander is voted off the island by 3 votes! Before he is voted off the island, Emma admits to Xander that she had a crush on him since the first day of camp. They try to kiss but Xander is sent packing back to home pronto. Carlos says Hazel can now return to the game for the next episode! Episode 7: Friending With The Enemy Following Xander's elimination, Hazel's entrance, Carlos introduces Hazel back on team woodchucks. Both teams are introduced to the next challenge. Team grizzlies win the seventh challenge! Team woodchucks are sent to elimination. The votes are 3-2-1 between Emma, Gladys, and Hazel. Hazel has 3 votes to go. However Zuri was gonna be exempt from the last elimination but Hazel played her safety ribbon and survives for the next episode. So it all comes down to both Emma and Gladys. Emma would have left the island by 2 votes while Gladys has 1 vote but its a non-elimination episode! No 1 is voted off in this episode. Episode 8: Waka, Waka, Waka! Following the second non-elimination, the special surprise: Merge begans, all teams are dissolved, and they are now on their own! The final 9 are now introduced to the eighth challenge! Luke sabotages everyone to win this challenge and pins the ultimate blame on Hazel for her from becoming a mutant turning into different colors and losing her voice. At elimination, it all comes down to between both Hazel and Zuri. Fortunately Hazel is voted off by 8 out of 9 votes while Zuri had only 1. Hazel is once again voted off the island. Before Hazel goes, she texts her phone and it says "I'm coming for you hunk!" referring to Xander. Episode 9: Secret Santa Following Hazel's second elimination, a Christmas episode and special elimination are introduced! Gladys won the tournament challenge which she is guaranteed safety for the next episode. Both Misses Kipling and Santa Claus are nominated! Before elimination, Luke convinces Gladys and Santa to vote off Misses Kipling, the other campers vote for Santa. Santa Claus is voted off in this episode. Before he goes, he wishes everyone "Merry Christmas!" and then leaves the island. Episode 10: Counselors' Night Off Following Santa's elimination, after Christmas Day, Zuri wins a challenge and is exempt from elimination! A small fight happens between Emma and Ravi before Luke arrives to talk to them girls. Emma Lou and Zuri convinces Luke to get Ravi voted off. However Luke convinces Gladys, Kipling, and Ravi to vote off Emma. At elimination, Emma, Kipling, and Ravi are nominated. Emma and Ravi nominated for being rivals fighting against each other. Kipling is nominated to be a pawn from Luke's vote. Emma and Ravi both had 3 votes to be voted off the island but this is another non-elimination episode! No 1 is voted off in this episode. Episode 11: There's No Place Like Camp Following the third non-elimination, a Double Elimination occurs. Luke convinces Emma, Gladys, and Lou to vote for Kipling. Luke does also convince Kipling, Ravi, and Zuri to vote for Gladys. At elimination, Luke won the challenge and is exempt from being voted off. It all comes down to between Gladys, Kipling, and Ravi. Since Ravi was the only vote Luke voted for him, Luke's plan worked! Both Gladys and Kipling are voted off the island in the results of a double elimination. Before they get on the boat, Ravi hugs Mrs.Kipling 1 last time before they leave. Episode 12: Luke's Back Following Gladys and Kipling's elimination, the final 5 competed in a challenge and Ravi won. Zuri was first shot in archery last place and was voted off automatically leaving the island 5th place. Following Zuri's elimination, both Emma and Luke were nominated. Emma, Lou, and Ravi convinces each other to vote off Luke and their plan somehow worked. By the votes of 3-1, Luke is voted off 4th place while Emma had only 1 vote. The final 3 are now Emma, Lou, and Ravi. They become finalists for the next episode of seasons finale. Episode 13: No Escape Following Luke's elimination, Emma, Lou, and Ravi are now finalists for the seasons finale. At finals, the votes are 2-1. Ravi is voted off the island by 2 votes while Emma had only 1 vote. Ravi is placed 3rd. Following Ravi's elimination, all jury members return to the island and votes for a winner. Timmy, Jorge, Xander, Kipling, Zuri, and Luke voted for Emma to win. Tiffany, Murphy, Hazel, Santa, and Gladys voted for Louella to win. Emma is crowned the winner of Season 1 Bunk-D and wins $100,000! Louella is placed runnerup and wins $50,000. There was a tie between Emma and Ravi for America's Favorite Camper. Ravi won America's Favorite Camper (AFC) and wins the $25,000. Bunk-D has been renewed for Season 2 coming soon. Summary Win- the team/camper won a challenge and is eligible to be in another episode. Safe- the camper whose name is called is safe from elimination. Low- this camper was nominated but was the last 1 called to be safe. Out- this camper was voted off the island. Returns- that certain camper returned in another episode. Exempt- only this camper was exempt (free) from being eliminated. *Timmy is the only camper who hasn't been nominated throughout the entire season.